hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado Outbreak of May 17-21 2021 (TornadoMaster)
Meteorological Synopsis Summary The tornado Outbreak of May 17-21, 2021 '''was a significant tornado outbreak affecting the plains in Nebraska, Kansas and Oklahoma. This event occurred in the middle of a relatively (one powerful outbreak earlier in the season) quiet season with there only being one tornado Outbreak earlier in the season in April. On May 17, 2021 a strong ridge of low pressure developed along a slight northeast line going in to Nebraska and moving into kansas early the next morning. The ridge of high pressure would not move into northwest Oklahoma until early morning of May 20. Many strong supercells formed along the ridge, many of them producing multiple tornadoes, some long track and violent. There were minimal fatalities due to extensive lead times and warnings for the tornadoes. The NWS had perfected their new warning system. This tornado Outbreak had 67 tornadoes in total, 22 of them being significant (EF2+), 9 intense (EF3+), and 2 being violent (EF4+). These tornadoes claimed the lives of 4 people over the course of 4 days, 8 hours, and 21 minutes. Significant events in this tornado outbreak include the Stillwater, Oklahoma tornado, the Baxter Springs, Kansas tornado, and the tornado family of Coats, Kansas. Unfortunately, many more tornadoes would track through the area starting up again the same day as the outbreak ended. There was only a slight pause in the tornadic activity, but enough to call it a separate outbreak. In this outbreak there was also a large supercell producing 3.75 inch hail in Lincoln Nebraska. The damage cost for this hail storm came out to $1,000,000. The most expensive tornado of the outbreak was the Baxter springs EF4 tornado, trailed by the Stillwater tornado that totaled at $700,000,000. There was a dispute of the Baxter springs tornado, some saying that it should have been rated EF5 due to the fact that 2 homes were swept clean off of their foundations. Further investigation found that there were no washers in the nuts that held the house to the foundation. '''May 17 Many homes were damaged by a long track high end EF2 tornado that hit just north of Lincoln. This tornado tracked southeast from Arbor in to northeast Lincoln where about 20 homes had their roofs and some second stories ripped off. High end EF2 damage was observed in this subdivision. The supercell continued to track southeast and produced a high end EF3 stovepipe tornado that ravaged the town of Walton east of Lincoln. This tornado was short lived but extremely powerful. An EF0 satellite tornado was observed southwest of the tornado, doing some tree damage. Many other supercells producing strong straight line winds in excess of 75 mph were observed moving through southern Nebraska and Northern Kansas as the evening went on. No fatalities were observed on this day. May 18 The storm prediction center issued a moderate risk for central Kansas and parts of northeastern Oklahoma. The ridge of low pressure stalled here for over 36 hours. Many multi celled storms moved through the area, one even dropping an EF1 tornado in the small town of Antonio, KS. Many other tornadic supercells formed throughout the day one dropping a large family of tornadoes where a tornado family was born. At the same time there were three tornadoes on the ground, each taking a similar path, therefore completely destroying the small town of Coats in Kansas. The amount of homes that were able to be saved were few and far between. The first tornado was a very large EF2 tornado that had the girth of a wedge tornado but not the wind speed. The quarter mile wide tornado tracked through much of the southern and eastern parts of the town (Moving northeast) the second tornado tracked over the northern side of the town moving directly east. This tornado was rated EF1. The next tornado to ravage the small town was a mid range EF3 mostly over farmland and fields, but tracked directly over the middle of Coats. There was one fatality from a resident who ignored the warnings. His home was not well built and got swept clean off of its foundation. The storm went on to produce an EF1 tornado that destroyed some weak farm outbuildings. May 19 For May 19, the SPC storm prediction center Issued a Moderate risk for the central plains including southern Kansas and north central Oklahoma. An early morning EF1 tornado hit the north side of Moore, Oklahoma causing roof damage and 2 injuries. This was the 7th tornado to go through Moore in 22 years. As the day went on a strong line of strong to severe thunderstorms moved from south central Kansas and northern Oklahoma. The first tornado to come off the line was birthed from a supercell embedded in the line. The tornado went through Welch, OK, Picher, OK, Baxter Springs, and Lowell, KS dissipating right before striking Galena, KS. The tornado was rated as a high end EF4. The tornado was responsible for no fatalities, but 6 critical injuries and and 127 minor injuries. The damage cost came out to $750,000,000. Comparisons were immediately connected with the 2013 Washington, IL tornado. There were many other tornadoes that formed that day, none being as impressive as the Moore, OK and Baxter Springs, KS tornadoes. There was an EF3 tornado that went through Jay, OK on the ground at the same time as the Baxter Springs tornado birthed from another supercell south in the line. A well built birch farmhouse had its second story and exterior walls ripped off, justifying the EF3 rating. The tornado also did considerable damage to the “downtown” area of Jay, OK. May 20 On May 20, the SPC storm prediction center issued a high risk of severe weather for much of the same areas that were affected the day before by severe storms. The NWS issued another statement about the severe weather telling people to keep an eye on the storms. There was an early morning tornado on May 20 that was rated EF2 and struck the town of Alex, OK and caught many residents off guard. There were 20 injuries and no fatalities. The rest of the morning was relatively quiet. Things didn’t flare up until about 2:45. at 2:45 a large multiple vortex tornado touched down southwest of Stillwater, Oklahoma. The tornado went through the center of town destroying many businesses and homes. There was 1 death reported with this tornado. The supercell produced multiple more tornadoes notably an EF3 in Maramec, OK. Three well built homes had exteriors walls knocked down. There was a large line of thunderstorms moving north in Nebraska and Kansas. The highest non tornadoic winds was observed in Topeka at 97 mph doing some roof and tree damage. May 21 For May 21, the SPC storm prediction center issued a moderate risk for severe storms for Oklahoma and south Kansas and an enhanced risk for Nebraska and north Kansas. No supercells were present in the morning hours due to cooler temperatures not ready for thunderstorms. Thunderstorms would form later in the afternoon. The first tornado of the day was in Norfolk NE and it was rated EF3. This same supercell was tracking southeast, so it produced an EF0 tornado over farmland, before striking the town of West Point with an EF2 tornado. This supercell was long lived so it produced 4 more tornadoes, mostly over farmland, but also one in Craig, NE, that the was also rated EF2. In Kansas there was a supercell that tracked over Baxter springs, that had been earlier affected by a high end EF4 tornado. This storm prompted a tornado warning, but luckily, there was no tornado at least in Baxter springs. This same storm did however, produce an EF3 that went through Galena and parts of northwestern Joplin before dissipating. The tornado activity for this day ended at 11:08 PM with the last tornado outbreak of the outbreak being an EF1 that went over farmland in northern Oklahoma. Notable Tornadoes Welch - Picher - Baxter Springs Tornado The Welch - Picher - Baxter Springs was a violent long track multiple vortex tornado that devastated mainly the Baxter Springs metro area. The tornado formed at 4:47 CTD south of Welch, OK, first affecting farmland. The tornado moved into Welch as a low end EF2. By the time it moved out of Welch, it had doubled in size and was now producing low end EF3 damage to farms. The tornado moved into Picher as a low end EF4 that was a half mile wide. A tornado emergency was issued at 5:03 as the tornado Entered Picher. The tornado weakened significantly after it left Picher, becoming a high end EF2 going over farmland. Right before the tornado went into Baxter springs, the tornado grew to 1.1 miles wide with 190 mph winds. The tornado struck Baxter springs with full force. After the tornado went through Baxter springs, there were many homes that were left as bare slabs, but they did not have proper anchor bolts, making the tornado only an EF4 With 200 mph winds. Many people still think it should have been rated EF5. The tornado only resulted in 1 death in Baxter Springs. The damage total was 1,300,000,000. The national guard was called in to aid with tornado recovery. 1,100 homes were destroyed And another 2,000 were damaged in some way. This tornado is one of the worst damaging in Kansas history. Stillwater Tornado The Stillwater, Oklahoma tornado was a violent low end EF4 tornado that did major damage to Stillwater. When the tornado first touched down, it was a skinny rope tornado doing EF1 damage to farmland before intensifying into a high end EF3 stovepipe. The tornado entered Stillwater doing high end EF3 damage to many homes in the southern portion of town. The tornado grew to a 1/2 mile wide EF4 stovepipe as it continued to move through the town. Widespread EF3 damage was observed with swaths of EF4 damage. The tornado exited Stillwater, going over farmland doing some scouring. The tornado hit a farmhouse knocking the exterior walls down. The tornado dissipated shortly after. The tornado was given an initial rating of EF3 but EF4 damage was later found in Stillwater. The state of Oklahoma issued a state of emergency for Stillwater and surrounding areas. The tornado was 1/2 miles wide at its widest and it had 170 mph winds. The tornado‘s track was approximately 12 miles long. Coats Kansas Tornado Family The coats tornado family was a tornado family that was birthed from one long lived supercell. The first of the 3 tornadoes was an EF2 wedge tornado that tracked through the south end of town ripping the roofs off of several homes. The second tornado to go through the area was a picturesque EF1 rope tornado that went through the northern end of coats doing light roof damage. The third tornado was an EF3 stovepipe tornado that did major high end damage in the heart of Coats, KS. There was one man that was killed due to his home being poorly built and being swept off of its foundation. There were less that 7 homes able to be saved in the coats area. At certain times, you could see all 3 tornadoes at the same time. Many storm chasers and civilians were shocked to see the three tornadoes on the ground at the same time. 40 homes were destroyed and another 20 were damaged. Confirmed Tornadoes WIP. Does anyone know a good chart to put here? Comment below. Category:Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornado Families Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Long Track Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2021 Category:TornadoMaster Category:Violent Tornadoes